DarkClan/Roleplay/Archive 9
Amber's gazed drifted about camp. Where's Snaketooth...?Silverstar 20:04, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Eclipse led Snaketooth farther into Twolegplace. Baring his teeth, he let out a loud meooowww! ''and darted off. Snaketooth shivered at the sound of barking and growling, and he cowered backward. "Eclipse..?" He murmered, feeling a sharp pain grab at him. As the dog drew closer, it leaped into thin air and locked it's jaws with Snaketooth's neck. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 20:31, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Stella continued on with her walk, her strides long as she neared a tree.'Silverstar' 20:42, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth let out a cry of pain before snapping his head backwards, only to cause the dogs fangs to dig in deeper. Blodd gushed out of his neck as his cry was cut short, not a muscle of him then moving. Eclipse strolled back to camp, a smirk on his face as his passed Amber. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 20:44, June 28, 2015 (UTC) (hehehe, now we get to see the evil side of Amber we love, as she tortures Eclipse for his big mistake... >:D) Amber let out a snort, casting the tom a glare. "What're you smirking about, shrimp? Where's Snaketooth?" (oooh, maybe she should admit that she had feelings for Snake, maybe...)'Silverstar' 20:47, June 28, 2015 (UTC) (OH YASSSS) Eclipse curled his lip, trying not to look suspicious. "How should I know?" He snarled, his ears defensively pinned against his skull. "He's probably out of camp." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:00, June 28, 2015 (UTC) The massive molly began glaring the tom down, slowly circling him in a threatening manner. "Oh, you were just out of camp as well, and you left ''with him. Do I need to slowly tear off patches of fur to get the answer out of you?!"Silverstar 21:02, June 28, 2015 (UTC) (WAITTTT HAVE HER LOOK FOR SNAKETOOTH AND BEFORE HE DIES SNAKETOOTH CAN SAY: "ECLIPSE..") Eclipse laughed histerically, looking at Amber with a dark glare. "I took him out hunting," Eclipse meowed, his black fur revealing pride. "Afterwards, I went to catch something on my own, and when I got back, he wasn't there, so I came back to camp to search for him here." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:22, June 28, 2015 (UTC) "I doubt that. I've never trusted you." Growling at him inches from his face, Amber turned around in a flash, stomping out of camp with her tail tip twitching. Why do I care about Snaketooth and where he is?! He's just a friend...just a friend... No, he wasn't, and Amber knew that. He meant more to her, the only cat she cared for. Following her leader's scent, she clambered over a fence, her eyes widening as she found her leader, his gray coat plastered with blood.Silverstar 21:25, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth laid on the ground in pain, barely moving. Letting out a painful grunt, he looked up dizzily to find Amber standing above him. "A-A-a..m-b-e...r..." He stuttered, his eyes closing. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:28, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Amber gazed down at her leader, her eyes round with horror. "S...Snaketooth..." She gasped, gently touching her muzzle to his cheek. "Who did this, tell me! I will kill them- no, I will torture them for life! They will live on with such great pain, they'll wish that they die, but I won't let them!" She growled, her eyes burning like flames.Silverstar 21:32, June 28, 2015 (UTC) The DarkClan leader took one last breath, and before he stopped breathing, he spoke one final last word. "E...c...l-i-ps-e.." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:38, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Amber let out an angry snarl, her hackles raising. "I knew it! He will regret the day he was born!" The she-cat spat as she flexed her claws, pausing to find her best friend dead. "Snaketooth...?" She let out a gasp, gently nudging his cheek. "S-Snaketooth, no, come back! We can torture him together, defend ourselves, like we always did! Please....I love you..."Silverstar 21:40, June 28, 2015 (UTC) (She should definetely tell Eclipse her love for Snake <3) Snaketooth didn't respond, yet only lied there like dead prey. Eclipse snarled quietly. Good, she doesn't suspect me.. atleast I don't think she does. If she did, how would she find out? Snaketooth is dead! ''Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:44, June 28, 2015 (UTC) For about an hour, the cruel assassin lay beside her one and only friend, her best friend, her only love interest. Eventually, her eyes dark and hungry for revenge, Amber rose to her paws, dragging Snaketooth's body off before burying it. She then burst into camp, every cat suddenly going silent as they noticed how enraged she looked. Amber's sharp glare fell onto Eclispse, her fur bushed out and doubling her size. "...You!"'Silverstar' 21:49, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Eclipse stopped and stared at Amber in confusiom. "Me? What now? You want me to do some more of Snaketooth's dirty work that you're to lazy to do?!" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:52, June 28, 2015 (UTC) "Snaketooth's work was not killing him, you murderer! I know what you did, you killed Snaketooth, our leader!" The she-cat spat angrily, snapping her jaws inches from his muzzle, her jaws clenching around his whiskers before she gave them a big tug, some snapping from his muzzle. Amber spat them out on the ground, glaring at the tom. "...You killed my one and only love interest. I will make you regret the day you were born." The she-cat growled, only loud enough for Eclipse to hear.'Silverstar' 21:55, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Eclipse continued to chuckle. "I didn't kill him, the dog did, you idiot. What, do you have fur in your brain?" Eclipse's gaze trailed far away from the she-cat as guilt showed in his eyes. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 22:30, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Talon lazed near the Soldier's den, while Dash padded out of the den, and caught Talon's eye. "Heeeyyy," he mewed coolly to the dark tabby, trying to act nice towards the she-cat, but him not expressing anything for her. (Dash is my new DC bae <3) -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 04:49, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Snow looked outside of the Nursery boredly, grumbling to herself quietly. ''Ugh. Why is being in here so boring!? ''Growling, she walked outside of the Nursery, and began looking for her mother, Stella. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 00:52, July 8, 2015 (UTC) (They need to become Trainees they're overdue for it c:) Talon shot a look at Dash. "Hey," she said coolly, as the black tom trotted past and then sat near the nursery, his ears flicked in Snow's direction. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 00:54, July 8, 2015 (UTC) (^) Bengalfang went hunting, pinning a hare, only for it to kick him in the neck and kill him. (lame death for a lame cat)'Silverstar' 01:05, July 8, 2015 (UTC) (really lame lol, oh, and Amber's leader now, so. We need to get on with this Eclipse thing) Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:07, July 8, 2015 (UTC) (ik lame, but it's funny too lol) Talon also turned her gaze to the nursery, wondering why Dash was so interested in looking in that direction. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 01:09, July 8, 2015 (UTC) (Isn't Eclipse leader...? He killed Snaketooth, remember? He's supposed to get sick of Amber's abuse, and step down so she can leave him alone...That's a while away though)Stella returned to camp, Alison racing up to her mother with a squeel. "Momma, momma, we should be trainees soon!"'Silverstar' 01:11, July 8, 2015 (UTC) (lol idk who's leader wheee) ''True, Talon thought, when she heard Alison's squeal. They've been in the nursery long enough - it's time for them to get outta there and learn what is to be a real DarkClan cat! -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 01:17, July 8, 2015 (UTC) (whatevershepracticallycontrolsEclipseanyways) Amber leaped onto the High ?????, calling forth Snow and Alison. "In order to graduate into Trainees, you two must earn your collars. Your tasks are simple, done by all of us before to earn our collars: steal something from a dog. Whether it is his collar, his tooth, or his nail, you must take something of his."Silverstar 01:20, July 8, 2015 (UTC) (I thought the deputy gets to be leader... and I never planned Eclipse to be it .-.) Snow shook in fright, but was excited at the same time. Finally, something to do!!! ''Raising her head, she cleared her throat. "Don't worry, Amber, I'll do anything to make you and Stella proud!" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:24, July 8, 2015 (UTC (We did...That means I have FC leader, TFS Leader, and DC Leader...And I don't want to kill any of them, since they're all very dear to me) Amber snorted, turning away and marching off into her den as she mumbled "I doubt it" under her breath. Meanwhile, Alison (who's going to fail) was already marching out of camp, looking proud. Stella seemed like she could care less.'Silverstar' 01:25, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Talon and Dash both cheered at the announcement of the two cats earning their collars. ''Good luck with that, she thought. I know some cats that have died trying to get their collars... She remembered, that when she was a kit, a cat called Travis had come back to camp, his body mauled, while he tried to retrieve a dog's tooth off the animal. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 01:27, July 8, 2015 (UTC) (I don't remember that, but whatever.....) Snow walked out of camp, ready to complete her mission. Eclipse looked at Amber with narrowed eyes as she walked away, but kept a smile under him. "Proud of yourself?" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:29, July 8, 2015 (UTC) (made it up haha, might've been before the RP started I'm guessing c: anyways) -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 01:30, July 8, 2015 (UTC) (I'm killing a lot of gatos today~) Alison spotted a dog, sleeping peacefully under a tree, which it was chained to. This'll be easy! Trotting up to it, her gaze fell onto its massive claws. But how will I get one? Leaning forward, the young she-cat dug her claws into the beast's, making it awake with a squeal of pain. She was an easy meal for it, it's jaws quickly coming down on her back with a snap, leaving the kit limp.---- Amber's sharp glare fell onto the black tom. "Oh no, but you won't be proud of yourself for killing Snaketooth." Raising a claw, she raked it down the tom's back, casually walking away afterwards.Silverstar 01:41, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Dash watched Amber rake her claws across Eclipse's back, and the black tom shrugged. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 01:45, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Eclipse snarled at Amber as she stalked off. Snow spotted a dog nearby, the massive creature's teeth bared. Scaredly lowering herself, she neared the dog, leaped onto it afterwards. The dog let out a screech of pain, but quickly threw Snow off. Snow growled in frusteration, and locked her claws with the dogs face. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:48, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Dash watched Amber stalk off. Bored, he headed into the Spikes' den as he had nothing bstter to do. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 01:55, July 8, 2015 (UTC) The dog yelped and fell back as Snow slowly killed it, ripping out the dogs tooth with her own claws. Taking a few deep breaths, she raised her held and tail proudly and prowled back to camp, only to walk to Amber and drop the tooth in front of her. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 02:36, July 8, 2015 (UTC) "Oh, good, one of them's returned," Talon grunted as Snow came back into the camo with a dog's tooth in her mouth. "...Now where's that other she-cat?" -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 05:21, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Amber snorted, studying the tooth before hesitantly nodding. "Yay, you passed." She clearly wasn't enthusiastic about the kit's accomplishment, instead, she flicked her tail over to Dash. "See him over there? That's your mentor. Tell him to go and get you a collar."---- Stella shifted nervously. Now that she was out of the Nursery, she was exposed to Amber and her cruel torments. Time to find another tom...Silverstar 01:07, July 28, 2015 (UTC) (Another fling is just waiting to happen xD) Snow proudly looked up at Amber, and raced over to Dash. "Dash, Dash, I passed the test! You needa get me a collar! Oh and uh.. you're my mentor!" Blood doesn't always have to mean death (Permission from Thunder) Tigress stalked out of camp, her tail tip twitching in anger as she raked her claws down a branch. On her way out, Stella bumped past her in a hurry, smelling of a funny tom (why not? xD). Curious, the dark tabby followed the molly's old scent-trail, finding a tom sleeping in a make-shift nest. (He got ditched by Stella, mwuhhhahaha) His pelt was as black as night, and he had a rather slender build...An easy cat to kill. Baring her fangs, the molly leaped onto the odd-smelling tom, making him let out a squeal of alarm before wrestling with the molly. "What- who- Stella, why are you attacking me?! I knew I shouldn't of gone to DarkClan!" However, Tigress had misjudged the black tom's size. He had long, long legs, going along with his slim build. He shook the molly off, glaring down at her with sharp blue eyes. "Oh? So she ditched me first, guess we had the same thing in mind. I'm Crow, who're you, kitty sharp-paws?" The mockery! Tigress launched herself at the slender tom once more, wrestling with him until she froze. He was laughing!! "You are a wild one! DarkClan is full of cats like you, huh? Then again, you're the prettiest I've seen." Crow smirked, pushing the she-cat off before stepping back, watching her growl. "I'm Tigress, and you're going to die!" "Easy pretty-paws, I'm just paying a visit. Why do the pretty ones always have to be so mean and tough? Makes us tom's look weak." Now he was trying to flatter her. Then again...Tigress was feeling a little flattered. "...Go on, Mr. Crow." "I've seen many she-cats, from all over the place. FlameClan, ScorchClan, rogues, Tribe cats, but none as pretty and strong as you, my sweet." Crow continued to flatter Tigress, the molly blushing, and eventually purring. They talked all day, until Tigress lay down in the tom's nest. "Oh, so now you're claiming my nest, huh? First my heart, and now my bed?" Crow twitched his whiskers in amusement, lying down beside the nest. "I didn't say you couldn't sleep in it either." Tigress slid from the make-shift nest, lying down beside Crow before falling asleep, listening to the tom's soft purrs. And in the morning, he was gone...As usual. Whatever, she didn't care, probably scared him off. Good.Silverstar 22:46, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Dash grumbled, looking very uninterested. "Hmph! Fine... I'll go and find a collar for you..." The black tom then stalked out of camp, wasting no time in heading off towards Kittypet territory, not slowing down so that Snow could follow him. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 23:17, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Snow glanced at Dash happily as he trotted off to get her a collar. I can't wait! I wonder if Alison got hers yet.. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 23:27, August 1, 2015 (UTC) (can someone post on kittypets? I has a plan for getting the collar >:D) Talon grunted as Dash got given a Trainee. Hmph! When will I get one...? -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 23:29, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Flamespring entered the territory of DarkClan, trotting through the Clan before spotting Ivy. "Well, hello there," He said kindly, beginning to groom his dark ginger fur. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:34, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Ivy whirled around at the sound of his voice. She narrowed her hazel-green eyes at his unfamiliar scent, annoyance at his attitude made her growl. However, she forced it down. Maybe I can trick this cat into thinking I'm a friend... ''it was what she did best. The stocky she-cat sat down and licked a paw as well. " Why, hello." FISH The Happy cat 01:38, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Flamespring smirked at the she-cat. "Mighty pretty fur you've got there," He purred, rubbing his tail against her chin. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:41, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Ivy resisted the urge to bite is tail off and stuff it in his mouth. Instead, she forced a purr and looked at him coyly. " I dare you to try that again." ''I'll shred him, ha. '' FISH The Happy cat 01:43, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Flamespring smirked at the she-cat. "Playing hard to get, hmm? It's a shame you're wasting your life here all alone," He snickered, his gaze locked with hers. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:46, August 2, 2015 (UTC) ''Alone... alone... ''memories of Redriver and her father abandonig her sped through Ivy's mind. ''That does it! ''In a flash, she dropped her seductive stance and lunged for the tom, sinking her teeth into his tail. FISH The Happy cat 01:47, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Cackling, Flamespring dodged the attack, whipping his long red tail through the air. He towered over Ivy, placing a paw on her chest. "Pah, weak! I thought you're Clan was supposed to be strong!" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:49, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Ivy twisted madly, trying furiously to escape his grasp. Instead, she reared up and bit his paw. Blood welled on her muzzle as she snarled. " Shut up about my Clan, softy!" FISH The Happy cat 01:51, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Flamespring narrowed his eyes. "Who put dirt in your fresh-kill this morning?" He asked, cocking his head. "I'm only here to see a she-cat like you. Strong, beautiful, smart.." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:52, August 2, 2015 (UTC) " Ha! Watch your tongue, it slithers so much it might come off!" she bared her teeth nastily. Those words brought back remembrances of what her mother had once said, right before she abandoned her. ''And Ares too... ''" My family said that to me, and look where I am now!" FISH The Happy cat 01:55, August 2, 2015 (UTC) "Oh?" Flamespring asked questionably, curiosity revealing in his gaze. "What? Is you're family going to save you from a battle ''you ''caused?" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:57, August 2, 2015 (UTC) " What do ''you ''know about my family?" Ivy sobbed, still trying to get out from his grip. ''Why am I telling all this to some stranger tom. ''" It's just..." she couldn't help herself. " My mother, she raised me the hard way. I was a runt and a failure, so she left me." FISH The Happy cat 02:00, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Flamespring paused. ''Oh, so now she's a wailing sobbing worthless peice of crow-food? Pah! Wonder why she's even still alive here. Maybe I've out to do things differently.. ''Giving the she-cat a smile, he placed his tail on her shoulder. "So sorry about you're family. I'm ever so interested to know why they would leave a pretty she-cat like you all alone in this evil little clan." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 02:02, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Ivy looked at him doubtfully. Was he being... sincere? No one was ever sincere to her. And no one called her pretty. She was suddenly struck by a realization... Flamespring was handsome. FISH The Happy cat 02:04, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (ROFL OMGGGGG) Flamespring began grooming seemingly handosme pelt, dreamily gazing into Ivy's beautiful gaze. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 02:07, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (Lol. Ohhh, I know where he can abandon her). Ivy felt some sort of barrier within her break. He was so handsome, so dreamy, so... ''understanding. ''She could tell him all her worries, hurt and shame that had piled up on her. " Flamespring... I have to tell yu something. I normally don't feel this way but, I kind of like you." FISH The Happy cat 02:08, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (Where? :P) Flamespring smiled at the pretty she-cat. ''Exactly what I came here for. ''"Oh darling, that's amazing. How would you feel if I said.. I like you too?" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 02:10, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (Ivy's like, help me find my mom, and then Flamespring goes sure and then leaves her standed in the middle of nowhere xd) Ivy's heart pounded. " You...do?" driven by impulse, she gently moved off his paw and pressed her cheek against his. She breathed in his scent and felt the safest in the world. " I think I... love you." FISH The Happy cat 02:11, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (Omg yaass) "I love you to m'lady," He purred, his gaze locked with hers. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 02:13, August 2, 2015 (UTC) " Then I have to ask you something...." she ran her muzzle along his jaw. " Will you help me find my mother? I need to show her I have cats who care about me, like you." FISH The Happy cat 02:14, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Flamespring blicked blankly. "Why sure, anything for you, darling," He purred, giving her a lick on the cheek. (omf) Blood doesn't always have to mean death 02:16, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (I reallllyyyy need to go now, continue this tomorrow?) Ivy nodded. (we need to confirm they're mates) " I also want to show her I fuond love after she abandoned me. I have... a mate. Come on, let's go," the golden-furred she-cat trotted away. FISH The Happy cat 02:19, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Dash eventually came back to camp with a collar in his mouth, and with blood on his paws - he'd killed a kittypet to get the collar. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 02:20, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (Yeah, this'll be my last post here tonight as well). Snow proudly held her tail high. "Did ya get it, Dash!?" She asked, her claws unsheathed. Flamespring smirked, leaving the DarkClan camp and his 'love' for Ivy. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 02:21, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Dash smiled. "Yeah," he hissed. "Killed a kittypet to do it... she was lame... her name was something that started with 'R'... not that I care, she's dead now. Here," he spat, dropping the collar on the ground. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 02:23, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (Last post for tonight..) Snow ducked, slipping the collar around her neck quickly. ''Hah! I'll have all those weak FlameClan cats put their tails between their legs when they see me! ''Holding her head high, she set off to get some teeth in her collar, eventually returning with a large collar with studded teeth poked inside of it around her neck. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 02:26, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Talon looked sourly at Dash before she stalked off into the Spikes' den. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 02:30, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Ivy was exhilirated at finding her mother and making her pay. ''I wonder where she is now? ''she turned around to tell Flamespring something, but to her surprise couldn't smell him or see him. ''Where is he? Did he... no, he wouldn't. He wouldn't abandon me! '' FISH The Happy cat 14:30, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Smirking, Flamespring left the DarkClan camp, eventually heading back to his own Clan territory. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 20:22, August 2, 2015 (UTC) " Flamespring?!" Ivy hissed, darting back the way she'd come. She smelled him... a scent that lead away from the direction she came. Rage and hurt washed over her in waves. ''He made a fool out of me! I hate that! ''He had tricked her. She thought he loved her! " I'll get you for this, Flamespring!" she yowled, hoping he could hear her. FISH The Happy cat 20:25, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Dash shot a dark look at Snow with her new collar on. "Good, you look fierce," he mewed sharply. "Now, go make your new nest in the Trainee den." He sharply stared at the pale apprentice, making sure she did what she was told. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 04:32, August 3, 2015 (UTC) A small kit made its way towards the group of cats. She pressed her body to the ground and stalked towards a gorse bush, hiding behind it. The calico she-kit cringed as the thorns from the bush pricked her sides but she ignored it. Slowly, her gaze rested on Dash and she smiled. These cats are cool! She pressed to the ground and quickly started scurrying towards a rock pile, her tail low. She stumbled over a tree root and gulped, Just a few more steps... Maybe if they're nice, I could join them... She drew in a sharp breath before drawing her sharp claws in the soil. Let's see if they're friendly..Ɗυѕкƒєαтнєя77 16:31, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Tigress made her way back to camp. She had been unconcious all night. "I'll miss you; don't make me hunt you down."[[Darkpelt| - ''Arcee to Jack, ]][[Thunderheart|in Transformers Prime]] 16:32, August 9, 2015 (UTC) (Snaketooth is dead…) "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 16:36, August 9, 2015 (UTC) (LOLOLOL) Tigress smelled something apetizing...something easier to kill than the FlameClan warrior she had encountered earlier...a kit...she followed the tantalizing scent trail. "I'll miss you; don't make me hunt you down."[[Darkpelt| - Arcee to Jack, ]][[Thunderheart|in Transformers Prime]] 16:46, August 9, 2015 (UTC) (Sorry, still catching up Storm.)Ɗυѕкƒєαтнєя77 16:53, August 9, 2015 (UTC) (Hey Dusk, Tigress is gonna confront the tasty little kit & I gots an idea as to how Tigress lets her demonic side go, and then maybe she could mother the kit. Up to you) Tigress looked around for the kit. "I'll miss you; don't make me hunt you down."[[Darkpelt| - Arcee to Jack, ]][[Thunderheart|in Transformers Prime]] 16:57, August 9, 2015 (UTC) (Eh, why not? She has a brother also. Her name is Echokit & Her brothers name is Snowkit. = Snowstripe & Echowish.) Echokit nodded to her brother, "C'mon you furball!" She whispered, spying Tigress. Uh oh... the kits froze as the she-cat turned. Snowkit bounded in front of Echokit and showed his fangs, "Leave us alone!" He squeaked. Echokit rolled her eyes, "We need their help silly!" She pressed her ears back. "Hello..."Ɗυѕкƒєαтнєя77 17:06, August 9, 2015 (UTC) (Kewl :3 alright, let the mothering begin XD but they're gonna have to live as loners/rogues if that's okay bc Tigress is gonna want to live. The REAL Tigress is calm and kind, not the demon that she is now) Tigress saw the kits, and something inside her was changing... "I'll miss you; don't make me hunt you down."[[Darkpelt| - Arcee to Jack, ]][[Thunderheart|in Transformers Prime]] 17:11, August 9, 2015 (UTC) (Alrighty, they might return though.) Echokit cocked her head slightly while Snowkit stared blankly at the she-cat. "We're alone so, could we stay with you?" Echokit mewed quietly. Dusky 17:18, August 9, 2015 (UTC) (Okie. Oh and some trouble might occur, bc well..Tigress is pregnant) Tigress fought the demon that was her. The demon her parents had implanted - she figured it out. She was not the demon, rather the demon was within her. She fought it and stepped forward to the kits. The demon...was dead. "Of course, but we must get away from them. Come with me," she meowed softly, the demon gone and the real Tigress resurfaced. "I'll miss you; don't make me hunt you down."[[Darkpelt| - Arcee to Jack, ]][[Thunderheart|in Transformers Prime]] 17:21, August 9, 2015 (UTC) (Mk.) Echokit calmly follow the she-cat while Snowkit lagged behind. "Have you seen Fallowswoop? She's our mom but..." Snowkit gave a low hiss, "Echokit! We don't even know her," he lashed his tail. Echokit shrugged, "we'll die without anyone to watch us Snowkit.." Dusky 17:33, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Tigress led the way into loner/rogue territory (we continue there :3) "I'll miss you; don't make me hunt you down."[[Darkpelt| - Arcee to Jack, ]][[Thunderheart|in Transformers Prime]] 17:34, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Echokit and Snowkit followed quietly, amazed with the new territory. Dusky 17:38, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Talon turned her back on Dash and stalked away, furious. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 04:54, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Lilysong found some mint patches and rolled in it, disguising her scent. How am I supposed to get information? Looks? No.. what if I get them to trust me? With glee, she found some old fox teeth and linked them to an old dog collar she found moons ago. She proudly trotted into DarkClan camp, eyeing a fierce black cat. "I want to join DarkClan." She said firmly, showing off her collar. ''Duskfe''''ather77'' 20:55, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Eclipse let out a low growl, his eyes narrowed. Pah! This was probably some worthless Kittypet who found some old scraps and stuck them into their collar! "Oh really?" Eclipse snarled, his amber gaze dark. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:09, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Lilysong let her claws slide out and raked the soil, leaving deep marks. "Yes, I do. I've heard of your magnificent leadership and the clan." She smirked, "And I'm not a kittypet. Where is my collar? This is a dog collar," she meowed, eyeing him with pride. ''Duskfe''''ather77'' 21:21, August 10, 2015 (UTC) "You seem like a Kittypet," He growled, his teeth bared. "Unless you've been in DarkClan before, and you were banished from the Clan. The only way to get your collars truly is to kill a Kittypet, and no one instrcuted you to do anything." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:54, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Lilysong, not knowing anything about DarkClan simply said "Well, I acknowledge you as my leader. I've heard of you and the clan. If I need to prove myself, tell me." The she-cat glanced at nearby cats, her ears twitching in annoyance. "Remember that kittypet that strolled onto your land? Who killed her? I did," she purred with delight. "Her name was Polly, if you don't know," she continued, smirking. "I could show you some battle moves, let me join. You need as much cats as possible now that FlameClan is stronger." ''Duskfe''''ather77'' 01:26, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Eclipse's gaze began to grow lighter. The she-cat had a point. Ever since Snaketooth's murder, everyone has been more hostile, and everything always seemed to grow worse. "Fine. If you really are ''loyal, kill a FlameClan cat. Tommorow, I will send out a battle patrol, and if you kill a FlameClan cat, I will let you join." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:46, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Dash stepped forward. "Can I go on the patrol, with Snow?" he called. "I could give her a taste of our biggest enemy." --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 05:13, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Ecilpse smiled. "Yes. You, Snow, and err- What'd you say your name was?" Eclipse asked, his claws flexing. He was enjoying being a ruthless leader. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 13:27, August 11, 2015 (UTC) "Dash," Dash mewed curtly, almost wanting to lash out at his leader for not knowing his name. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 05:34, August 13, 2015 (UTC) (Sorry Thunder, I've gotta push this so we can have the battle before the 30th, as requested. :( ) Stella fawned over her newest addition: Fang. The tom was perfect (the dream spawn), strong and handsome. Meanwhile, Tigress nursed her newborn: Bengal (I don't think Thunder created a new kit). Eventually, night fell, and the Queens fell asleep, their kits sleeping at their soft bellies. Crow shouldered his way into the camp, his dark fur blending in with the darkness in camp. Slinking into the nursery, he killed Bengal first with a swift, silent bite to the neck. But before he killed Fang, he studied the kit. He was perfect, strong, and looked like he'd one day grow into a handsome tom. The perfect spawn. But he needed to die, and died he did. Once he finished murdering his offspring, Crow left, his scent hidden.'Silverstar' 23:59, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Later, Talon swaggered through camp. (dk what else to do...) --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 01:57, August 23, 2015 (UTC) (It's okay Whiskey idc) Jay was hunting, thinking about life. Well, actually, Hell, because that's what his life was. Love is Magical!...and hatred is agony 19:20, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Dash eyed up Talon wearily before padding off to near the Soldier's den. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 04:19, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Jay felt anger rise within him. Why did his family have to die? Why did he have to be so stupid? These thoughts popped into his mind, and he felt even more hatred consume him. Love is Magical!...and hatred is agony 19:20, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Venus glared at a bird, causing it to fly away. Power is neither good nor Evil, But its the user who makes it so. 19:25, September 14, 2015 (UTC) (Listening to "Ultimate" by F-777 and it's beastly! Gives me inspiration) Jay wanted nothing more than to destroy his enemies. Wait...who were his enemies? He was his only enemy. Why did he hate so much? He only hated himself. A fleeting thought passed him: ''Maybe I should leave? He pushed the thought away. He wasn't going to lose his second family. Love is Magical!...and hatred is agony 19:33, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Amber lay in her den, her head raised and front paws crossed, studying the events happening outside.Stormstar 21:19, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Eclipse felt a pang of guilt within him, his rise to power, or - 'Claw to power' might have been all for nothing. What if Amber tortued him now? Pah, it didn't matter. He could kill her in a second! I don't have time to remember useless cat's names.. ''Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 21:25, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Amber noticed Eclipse and found herself grinning. Ah, time for some fun...Sneaking up from behind, the she-cat leaped onto the tom and dug her claws into his back, well-balanced on all fours as she kept him pin. Did she intend on killing him? Goodness no! He just needed to feel her pain.... "Whatcha doing, Eclipse?!"'Stormstar' 21:29, September 14, 2015 (UTC) (Sounds like there're some plots going on! Well, I have a plot of my own...say bye-bye to Grassfur...he will never see his kits >:D evil, evil Thunder has come to steal his show..and life..literally) Jay let his anger and hatred consume him as he snuck onto FC turf. Love is Magical!...and hatred is agony 22:06, September 14, 2015 (UTC) (oh dear) Talon went out of camp. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 04:10, September 15, 2015 (UTC) (Yeah Grassbutt's dead now They can stretch me out like canvas,]] but I ain't ever gonna fit in their frame! 13:33, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Sierra JoAnn sniffed as she walked into camp. Her mentor had passed away and now she didn't have a mentor. She sighed and looked around for the leader. After searching for a few minutes she finally saw Eclipse. "Um...Eclispe." She said as she stood in front of the large tom. "I...uh...need a mentor. Mine passed away about moon ago." She said softly. The she-cat looked up to see Jay. She smiled slightly towards the tom and blushed looking down.— Mel She's got me dancing like Uma Thurman Redcloud 14:47, September 15, 2015 (UTC) (Interesting name for a cat, and lol loovvvvee) Jay decided he'd leave. But for where?? They can stretch me out like canvas, but I ain't ever gonna fit in their frame! 20:33, September 15, 2015 (UTC) (I hate school x.x) Eclipse froze in horror. ''Great.. Is this her time to torture me? Sounds fun.. ''Growling, Eclipse threw the large, yet slender calico she-cat off. "Nothing.. Now stop sniffing into my buisness and go to something useful!" He snapped, his head held low. "As for you," He began, his gaze now focused om Sierra JoAnn. "Your mentor will be Snow." In the moment, Snow froze, her eyes wide. "W-what!? But I'm still in training! I'm not ready!" Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 22:27, September 15, 2015 (UTC) (I hate the Pythagorean Theorem x.x) Jay decided he couldn't go to FlameClan. He would go to ScorchClan. They can stretch me out like canvas, but I ain't ever gonna fit in their frame! 22:30, September 15, 2015 (UTC) (????? XD) Eclipse snorted. "You'll do as I say! I'm the leader here!" Snow snapped her head back for a moment, but kept her teeth bared. "..Are you!?" She growled, flattening her ears and getting into a more submissive position. "Last time I heard, you murdered Snaketooth to '''get' your position!" Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 22:33, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Flattening her ears, Amber dug her fangs into Eclipse's tail, the massive deputy dragging the black tom backwards. "Snow's right, and did I say I was finished 'talking' with you? No!!"Stormstar 22:48, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Snow let out a sigh of releif and gave Amber a thankful look. Quietly scowling, she stomped off out of camp, her tail swaying back and forth as she neared the edge of the territory. Meanwhile, Eclipse let out a silent, immense yowl of pain. "Fine!" He snapped, pulling his tail away from her. "What do you want!? And what exactly gives you ''the right to drag me off like some helpless rabbit!? I'm the leader, and you're just another one of my servants!" ''Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 22:53, September 15, 2015 (UTC) A cruel grin. "You killed him, my best friend, my master, my one and only love interest, my match! You aren't the rightful leader, I am, as well as Snaketooth! I am your deputy, and YOU are my servant, my cat to torture!"'Stormstar' 22:58, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Smirking, Eclipse drew his fangs back. "Oh really? Because right now, it seems that I'm in the perfect position to kill you. You think it was easy? Sitting back and watching Snaketooth gain everything!? Respect, admiration, power!? While he treats his members like scum, not thanking them once for what they've sacrificed!" Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 23:03, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Ivy watched in interest. Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 23:06, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Dash lunged forward, and beckoned for Snow to move back. "Get back," he hissed at his Trainee, before turning to Sierra JoAnn. "You too. Sort out what you need with Eclipse later, after this argument's over." The black tom then went back again, leering at the Trainee's to listen to his order. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 05:32, September 16, 2015 (UTC) (The Pythagorean Theorem is a triangular equation showing the relation between the sides of a right triangle. Leg squared plus leg squared equals hypotenuse squared. It's Pre-Algebra, you should know it. It's easy, but it''s a freaking long process and it's agonizing.) Jay snuck out and headed for ScorchClan. They can stretch me out like canvas, but I ain't ever gonna fit in their frame! 12:55, September 16, 2015 (UTC)'' Sierra JoAnn raised a brow at Snow. Wow! She seems pathetic. Any cat would be happy to finally be seen as grown up. Sierra JoAnn turned her eyes back towards Eclipse andsnorted. "Should she even get an apprentice if she doesn't think she's ready?" The Abyssinian asked the leader only to realiz ehe was gone. She scowled towards Snow coldly and walked off.— Mel She's got me dancing like Uma Thurman Redcloud 16:19, September 16, 2015 (UTC) (And I've come up with the Tesseract Theorem, though it's not completely finished. It might never be. It's probably going to be pretty complex, altho rn it's useless. And then, of course, there's Additive Inverse -.- grrr) Jay stepped into loner territory. He was sure that this would solve his problems. They can stretch me out like canvas, but I ain't ever gonna fit in their frame! 19:02, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Sierra JoAnn sniffed and walked out of camp. She had kinda wanted to talk to Jay. Maybe at least be his friend. Sighing she headed to the FlameClan border. She flicked her tail and lashed her claws at a small pile of leaves. Her cold eyes softening as she thought of her sister in FlameClan. She didn't know her name just that she lived there now. The Abyssinian sniffed and turned when a twig snapped.— Mel She's got me dancing like Uma Thurman Redcloud 20:43, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Amber scoffed. "Kill me?! You're a runt compared to my size and strength, I'm sure kits even laugh at you! And Snaketooth?! He deserved his respect, he gave trainees to those who were ready. And you? You give a trainee to a trainee!" Amber bared her fangs at the tom, targeting his paws.Stormstar 20:47, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Snow watched Sierra JoAn, letting out a low growl and steepiling her claws into the ground. "What are you looking at!?" She snarled, baring her fangs. Eclipse lowered himself, his claws stuck deep in the ground and trembling. With a roar, he launched himself towards Amber, his claws connecting with Amber's throat. "If you want to disrespect me, then you don't deserve to be the deputy Snaktooth made you to be!!" Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 21:22, September 16, 2015 (UTC) (Do you want me to have Amber kill him/dethorne him now, or...?) Amber let out an angry snarl, going with the momentum and rolling her leader. "You're no leader, I have every ''right to disrespect you, it's not like anyone else respects all of your 'efforts'! After all, I'm the one who's been holding allll of the ceremonies, while you sit on your can and yap!"'Stormstar' 21:25, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Sierra JoAnn rolled her eyes. "Obviously something not pretty." The Abyssinian taunted looking smug.— Mel She's got me dancing like Uma Thurman Redcloud 21:29, September 16, 2015 (UTC) (Doesn't matter. Tbh, the sooner the beter XD) Eclipse let out a snarl. "I'm the one organizing patrols and biting everyone's tongues out all day! All you do is mourn over the loss of your 'boy toy' Snaketooth! And think about it, he never showed any care or love towards you, just cruelity and demandtation!" (Idk if that's a word. I'm tired.. x.x) Eclipse towered over Amber, baring his fangs and biting down hard on Amber's neck. Snow darted after her, snarling and pinning her to the ground with a roar. "I may not be fully trained yet, but I know I'm much more skilled than you!!" Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 21:32, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Sierra JoAnn snarled and clawed furiously. The she-cat raking her claws across Snow's face drawing blood. Maybe she'd learn to confront her. "I know more than you think." She hissed.— Mel She's got me dancing like Uma Thurman Redcloud 21:35, September 16, 2015 (UTC) (alrighty, I think that'll make her mad, so I guess now's good. ALSSSOOO, Stella can be expecting his kits. c:) With a furious roar, Amber slammed her claws on the tom's neck, her eyes blazing with fury. "I don't care if he never loved me, our loyalty to one and other was unimaginable! As for you? You're loyal to no-one but a pile of crowfood, seeing how much you and crowfood are alike!" She dug her claws into Eclipse's throat, torture leaving her thoughts, and revenge taking its place.---- Cliff let out a soft groan. DarkClan was never quiet...'Stormstar' 21:38, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Eclipse let out a silent yowl of pain, his belly urching with pain and guilt. He struggled under the claws of the deputy, roaring as her claws only sunk in deeper. Becoming silent, Eclipse let out a shreik of pain, it being cut short. Eclipse's pelt was gaped in blood, his eyes soon closing and gave Amber his final, last words. "Fine.. If you're so loyal, then do what Snaketooth could of never done.." Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 21:51, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Ivy narrowed her eyes and whisked her fluffy tail across the earth. Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 21:52, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Cliff blinked at Ivy, wondering if she was as bored as he was.----- Amber narrowed her eyes into slits, letting her glare pour into the tom's slowly glazing eyes. "This is....for Snaketooth..." She kept her grip until the former Leader fell limp under her claws, his final words leaving her bewildered.'Stormstar' 21:54, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Ivy hoped Amber would just get on with it. The long-furred she-cat slumped to the ground, bordely pawing at the earth. Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 21:58, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Amber casually kicked Eclipse's body off of the High ?????, letting out a yowl to summon the Clan. "...The next deputy of DarkClan shall be Ivy."'Stormstar' 22:15, September 16, 2015 (UTC) (Whiskers plz check your gmail; it's important) They can stretch me out like canvas, but I ain't ever gonna fit in their frame! 22:16, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Ivy's head snapped around. She rose to her paws, shock pulsing through her, tail lashing slightly. She eyes the High??? warily, debating whether to go up there. ''Amber could kill me up there if she wanted... ''the calicio could also call her a coward, which in her opinion, was a thousand times worse. She padded towards the rock. Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 22:23, September 16, 2015 (UTC) "Well?" Amber cocked her head, speaking in a rather tetchy tone. "Do you accept or not?"'Stormstar' 22:30, September 16, 2015 (UTC) "Know about what?" Snow snapped, her tail lashing furiously. "All you know is how to pick rodent fur out of your teeth!" Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 22:32, September 16, 2015 (UTC) " I accept, I accept," Ivy growled, sliding out her claws. She wasn't entirely sure about her promotion... but then the windows of what she could do opened up for her. ''No more cats ordering me around! ''Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 22:41, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Sierra JoAnn snarled and threw Snow off her. Her claws slashing furiously at the she-cats neck.— Mel She's got me dancing like Uma Thurman Redcloud 22:52, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Ivy snarled ambitiously, imagining ordering around the cats who had taunted her. Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 22:56, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Stella wrapped her tail around her plumpening belly...Too bad their father was just murdered by his own deputy.---- Cliff blinked. Lucky Ivy, now, her life wouldn't be boring like his...'Stormstar' 22:57, September 16, 2015 (UTC) (Cliff/Ivy... random thought...) Ivy waited for Amber to tell her what do to. The golden she-cat swept her hazel gaze over the DarkClan cats, cruelty dancing in their depths. Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 23:01, September 16, 2015 (UTC) (XD That'd be cute) Snow let out a growl. "Get any ideas, and I'll kill you in a split second!" Towering over the small Abyssanian she-cat, she clawed at her neck repeatedly. "To bad I feel bad for you, or I'd kill you right now." Letting the she-cat drop to the ground in horror after releasing the grip from her neck, Snow bounded off, a small, faint trail of blood forming behind her. Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 23:06, September 16, 2015 (UTC) (idc) Amber twitched her tail tip. "...So go send out patrols."---- Cliff yawned.---- Stella blinked at Eclipse's body. With a small shrug, the she-cat decided she'd go bury his body, seeing that she was his former mate, and she was expecting his kits. Grabbing the black tom's body by the scruff, she dragged him out of camp.'Stormstar' 23:18, September 16, 2015 (UTC) (^^). Ivy nodded to the leader and scanned the assembled cats. " Hey, you, Cliff. Take Snow and patrol the kittypet border. Kill any you find poking their noses too close for comfort. Stella-" she broke off, seeing the she-cat had left. "I'll go to the FlameClan border myself."Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 23:27, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Cliff angled his ears towards the camp exit. "...I think our little 'friend', Snow, is a bit busy." He responded curtly, however, he rose to his paws.'Stormstar' 23:29, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Snow padded back to camp, twitching her ears unpleasantly as she licked the blood off her claws. "...Hmmm? Did I hear my name?" Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 23:30, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Cliff let out a snort. "Well, nevermind then." He mumbled flatly, already nudging Snow out of camp. "We're going on a patrol, lick your wounds and mush, to the Kittypets border."'Stormstar' 23:34, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Snow snickered and waved her tail at Ivy, signaling she was there. "Alirght, fine," She mumbled, rolling her eyes and sighing quietly. "But on the bright side, more teeth to earn for my collar, and more blood to spill!" Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 23:39, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Cliff rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever, let's just finish our job." Pushing himself forward, the spike neared the border, his ears pricking as he searched for some "prey".'Stormstar' 23:41, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Snow smiled and gave Cliff a small nudge, her fangs bared as she searched around for some cats to kill. (It's about time I kill off some of mine. I'll do a rp with Ethel and Robin, and make a new one later. Continue this is KP RP?) Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 23:45, September 16, 2015 (UTC) (you can, I planned on having Cliff venture off) Cliff watched the she-cat wonder off, and once she was out of view, he turned and disappeared into the bracken.'Stormstar' 23:47, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Ivy sat down with a huff. Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 00:40, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Dash nodded curtly, agreeing with Amber's choice. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 05:05, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Sierra JoAnn smirked. ''Stupid furball. She thought baring her fangs. The Abyssinian watching as Snow ran off. Take that you'll learn to attack me. She then headed to the exit and decided to see if Jay was around.— Mel She's got me dancing like Uma Thurman Redcloud 13:54, September 17, 2015 (UTC) " Where are you going?" Ivy said suddenly, noticing Sierra JoAnn's movement. The golden tabby moved quickly, placing herself between the Abyssinian and the exit. Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 22:10, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Category:DarkClan Category:Archives Category:Roleplay